Episode:Wicca Envy
Wicca Envy is the title of the tenth episode. Plot Prue's devious boss and secret warlock Rex (Neil Roberts) frames Prue for stealing a priceless tiara and puts her in jail. The sisters plot a jailbreak to catch the sly Rex in action. Magical Forces of Good The Charmed Ones Magical Forces of Evil Rex Buckland Hannah Webster Mortals Andy Trudeau Darryl Morris Jaime Power usages # Piper freezes the area in the manor parlor / dining room. # Rex astral projects to Prue's room and implants thoughts into her head. * # Rex astral projects in his office to beside Hannah and tells her to disrobe. # Prue uses her power to bring a pair of shoes towards her in her room. # Piper freezes Andy and Darryl in Prue's room. # Rex astral projects into Prue's room and tells Andy to check under the pillows. # Piper freezes Prue's room again. # Rex tells Andy to check the dresser again. # Piper freezes Prue's room for the third time. # Rex implants thoughts into Piper's mind twice. # see above. # Leo displays telekinesis to open three trunks in the attic. # Leo displays telekinesis to close three trunks in the attic. # Leo uses telekinesis to open a top dresser drawer in the attic. # Leo closes the open dresser drawer in the attic. # Rex astral projects behind Phoebe outside his apartment. # Rex astral projects from his bedroom to his living room in his apartment. # Rex causes Phoebe to have a premonition. # Phoebe has a fake premonition. # Rex is able to revert his apartment back to it's original form with a snap of his fingers. # Rex astral projects to behind Prue in Hannah's office at Buckland. # Rex astral projects to behind Prue in front of the elevators at Buckland. # Prue throws a jail-mate across his cell. # Rex astral projects into the manor parlor. # Piper freezes the jail. # Hannah shapeshifts into a panther. # Leo heals the Book of Shadows in the attic. # Piper freezes the hallway at Buckland. # Prue moves Rex in front of Hannah at Buckland. # Hannah shapeshifts back into herself. # Leo orbs out of the manor # Leo magically opens and closes the manor front door. :*Rex mentions that astral projection is a new power to him and it allows him transport himself psychically and implant subliminal messages. :*Piper mentions that she couldn't stop freezing Leo while they were having sex. Spells # The Charmed Ones cast the spell to relinquish their powers. Book of Shadows # The Charmed Ones find the page: "To Relinquish One's Powers" To Relinquish One's Powers :This spell is to be used only :in direst emergency :not lightly, only by choice. :This spell can not be reversed. :From whence they came, :return them now. :Vanish the words, :Vanish our powers. :::to be chanted thrice. Artifacts # Rex's power capturing device ''Behind the Scenes'' : Notes and trivia * Tal Bachman's song "So High" is featured during the intro credits. * Phoebe mentions that she "worships" the Verve, saying "Bitter Sweet Symphony" is the "best song ever." Category:Episodes